Just Run Away
by Loves-Books-Forever-And-Always
Summary: Percy got tired of Gabe he finally left the house and while he is walking aroung figuring out what to do he bumps into someone.
1. Chapter 1

Just Run Away

**Chapter 1: Fights**

Percy's POV: I was running. Running away from Gabe, my filthy "step-dad." He really did it this time. He pushed me over the edge, and when you push me over the edge, well, things tend to go downhill for you. I was in the living room, on Youtube clicking random funny video's, when the door opened and then slammed shut. I heard my mom's sweet voice say "I'm home!"

I immediately shut my laptop and ran into the kitchen, where she entered. Gabe, apparently beat me to it. He was yelling at my mom. Yelling about how she was irresponsible and left him with me all day. Yelling at her, telling her how he hasn't eaten all day because she wasn't home to feed him. How he hasn't had any beers or any friends over because she wasn't home to get him one or his friends some.

Finally, he had to take a breath from his 'pitiful' life story, and my mom got a word in. "You could have fed yourself. You could have gotten a beer yourself, and you could have had your friends over. They're big boys, they can get their own beers. As for you having to watch Percy, I bet he hasn't gotten in your way all day, since it's only been an hour since he was at school. You only had to 'watch' him for an hour. Could you not have done that?"

_ooh, bet that hurt didn't it, Gabe?' _I thought, While Gabe just stood there, looking majorly pissed. He looked like he wanted to trample my mom with rhino's when he finally said, "Well, Sally, I _could_ just kick you and Perseus out of this apartment, you know." Woah, woah. Did he just seriously threaten to kick us out of this shabby, crappy, old apartment? Honestly, that would be a prize, not a loss. He would starve and my mom and I would be living on our own with nothing like _him_ to bother us. I smirked a little bit, thinking of this. He is so stupid. While I was thinking good thoughts, my mom seemed to be thinking a little along the lines of '_oh my God, I can't afford to lose him, he has money! He pays for Percy's school, and he pays for food!' _She was in a huge state of panic. Fear flashing through her eyes, and shock evident on her face. Quickly, she replied with, "No, no. this was just a one-time thing. I won't ever do it again, Gabe, I promise.. Now what would you like to eat? I could get you a beer and make your favorite, if you like?"

My mom was frantic, running around to get the ingredients and the beer. I needed to say something, do something. We can't keep living like this. He's nasty! I see why she keeps him around, because we need the money. . . But we seriously couldn't keep living with him. We'd find a way, somehow. I know we could make it on our own. I'm 17, I can drive and get a job. I can help pay. We could make it. "Mom, you don't have to make 'Stinky Gabe' anything. He doesn't deserve anything. He deserves to starve. He can get his own food. Stop running around." I said, looking at my mom, who was now frozen in shock, staring between me and Gabe. Gabe came right up into my face, and slapped me. He SLAPPED me. Sheesh, I thought only girls did that. **{A/N: Yeah, yeah. That's offensive to girls, blah blah, I'm a girl, so I can be offensive(; }** So, here's where it went downhill. With that slap, I turned around, searching for anything, everything, something. I needed to get him back. He can't just hit me and get away with it. My mom looked on the verge of tears, she knew she was too weak to stop him. Once Gabe got mad, Gabe got MAD. Not that he was any good at being mad or anything. Just that he was stronger than my mom.

I ran over to the sink and turned the water on. I got that sprayer thingy and sprayed Gabe down with freezing cold water. Then, I said, sarcastically, "Have a nice day, Gabe!" and ran out the door. That pretty much brings us back to where I am now, running from the apartment.

I ran straight to the park, yes the park. I normally go here when I'm pissed off at someone mostly Gabe. I would normally, go to my best friend Grover's house, but he is in Kentucky. He never actually told me why he was going there. So, here I am in the park thinking of an idea to stay somewhere. Until I noticed I forgot my wallet. Smart right? Wow. I am so stupid well looks like I will have to sleep on this stupid park bench. Great, it is like freaking thirty degrees here watch me get like the swine flew or something all because of Gabe. I wouldn't been in this stupid situation if it wasn't for him.

If he hadn't had smacked me then I would still be home in my room possibly, playing video games. But noo I'm stuck here all by me freaking self. My mom just had to pick Gabe out of all people. There were so many better guys then Gabe more hansome guys. Funny guys anyone is better then Gabe, I mean ANYONE. I'd rather live on the street then live with him. Thats how bad it is, you won't even imagine what he does to my mom. He thinks he is the boss of the house and thinks he can boss both me and my mom around. Who does he think he is my dad? Face the facts Gabe your not my dad, you will NEVER be my dad.

"I wish my dad was here though" I thought to myself. I didn't tell you about my dad did I? Well I should probably tell you now. My dad "apparently" died when I was very young and I don't really know anything about him, or what he looks like. As for aunt and uncles I don't have any atleast that I know of. Please, don't be feeling bad about me I don't really need random people going aw you poor baby. Or, aw I feel so bad. Well don't honestly I can live on my own I take care of my damn self. I know how to cook and clean obviously. I won't burn the house down while I am cooking I know what to do.

Well I should probably look for somewhere else to sleep. So, I got up and walked off, until I got bumped into by someone. She had beautiful blonde hair, grey eyes that were like thunderstorms, she had blue jeans, electric blue converse and a blue shirt on. Dang, this girl must love the color blue. She also had a bag full of books jeez, there was like fifty in there. Like no joke. I just stared at her until I got snapped out of my gaze by a that said "Watch your going you dumbass, you have eyes don't you?"

I looke shocked I never knew she was that type of girl. "Well sorry you were in my way from going somewhere God."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. So why don't you take you and your fifty million books and continue to what you were doing why don't you?"

Now she looked pretty pissed off. Woops. "Don't you talk to me like that you jackass."

This girl was good but not good enough. "Is that the best you can do? Why don't you go off with you bag of books and go off in a corner and read you big nerd."

"Why don't you watch yourself before I beat your little tiny ass. I bet your like one of those "Cool" popular kid who beat little kids up and steal there money."

"Actually I don't for you information. Why are you out here anyways? Looking for your book club?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Well I got tired of my step-dad and ran out of the house, I needed some space and stay the heck away from him, possibly forever."

"Well I guess if you really need somewhere to stay you can stay at my place, my parents won't really care."

I looked shocked did she really offer me to stay at her house? I stared at her to see if she was kidding around, it didn't look like she was. "Alright"

She looked pretty sruprised that I agree'd. "Alright follow me"

Yeah, so this is the first chapter. Sucks right? It wasn't how I had it the first time but the computer didn't save it to I had to type it ALL over again ugh. Whatever.

Anywhoo, review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

While we were walking I finally realized that I didn't know her name.

What kind of person doesn't ask someone for their name when they just invited you to stay at their house? God, I am such an idiot sometimes.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked, looking over at her from the side.

"Annabeth, yours?" She asked, sounding bored and like she didn't care at all.

"Percy."

About fifteen minutes later we finally got to her house. Her house was pretty nice actually. Once you walk in you see the spiral stairs leading upstairs. Then, if you look to your left you will see the dining hall which was pretty big I must say. Her house is like a finnicking mansion, I'm sirius. Anyways, when you pass the dining hall **(A/N: Dining Room!)**you go to the kitchen which is where her mom is. It looked like she was cleaning the kitchen from making food.

"Hey mom this is my friend Percy. He will be staying here for a little while, is that fine with you?" Annabeth said looking at her mom.

"Of course sweetheart, Hello Percy I am Athena, nice to meet you." Athena said smiling.

"Hello, Mrs-" I started to say, before getting cut off.

"Oh please call me Athena. No need for calling me Mrs." Mrs. Chase said with a big smile.

"Okay, well Hello Athena, it's nice meeting you too." I said, smiling back.

Athena was very nice, actually. She reminded me of my mom in a way.

Once she gave me the tour we went to Annabeth's room and man was it big. She's not at all like those girls who wear make-up and care what she looks like. She's like the ones who care about their grades and make sure they do their homework.

Yet, she knows how to fight and take care of herself. Basicallly, she's a tomboy. Her room was blue and green her bed was in the middle neatly made. No she is not a neat freak, I hope. But anyways, her dresser was off to the side with all her pictures of her, friends and family. She had a big book shelf on the left of her bed with like a million books, the windows were right next to it. She had a great view I must say, plus, she had a balcony which is even better. Sneak out at night bonus for her, if she would ever do that. Lastly, the closet was next to the door when you walk in.

"Woah, nice room" I said looking around.

"Thanks" She said with a smile.

She doesn't really look much like her mom, I wonder if she has a dad and if she does where is he? I decided I would ask her.

"Annabeth?" I said looking away from some pictures I saw.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a dad?" I said nochalantly.

When I looked at her, she looked like she was about to cry. All sadness was in her eyes and I decided to change the subject.

"You don't have to tell me about your dad if you don't want to." I said looking away.

"Thanks, maybe some other time I will tell you." She looked at the ground while she said that, suddenly I felt bad about asking.

"ANNABETH, PERCY!" Athena called from the stairs.

"Yeah?" Said Annabeth, still looking down.

"It's kind of late, I think you should go to bed!"

"Ohkay!" She said, getting ready to get into bed.

"Well, I better go to my room, night Annabeth. I said walking out the door to the guest room. While I was walking to my room I felt a bit bad about asking about her dad. Hopefully I will find out sometime about him.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long I had writers block a lot and I was busy<p>

Review Pleasee? 


End file.
